


Opposites Attract

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: An argument reveals the truth.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel barged into Jack's office slamming the door behind him. He stood with his feet planted apart, arms folded and glared at the Colonel sitting behind his desk. 

Jack glared back. "What bug crawled up your ass this time Daniel?" Jack said scathingly. 

Sneering, Daniel was good at that when he wanted to be, the younger man took a threatening step closer. "You've been pissed for days and quite frankly I've had enough, so come on Colonel, Sir," Daniel managed to use the respectful words as a slur. "What bug crawled up your ass?" 

"Daniel," said Jack, menacingly.

"Jack," Daniel sounded just as menacing, his usually laughing eyes as hard as ice chips, drilled into the shuttered brown of Jack's.

Realising this was neither the time nor the place, Jack sighed deeply. "Just leave it Daniel, it's not important."

"Well, it's obviously important to you, come on Jack, the truth," Frustration made Daniel's voice rise.

"You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!" Jack bellowed back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Daniel was no longer frustrated; he was now angry, very angry. "Can't handle the truth? Fucker...after everything we've been through together over the last five years and you're saying I. Can't. Handle. The. Truth," Daniel punctuated each of the last few words by poking his index finger into Jack's chest.

"If you must know, it's you Danny, every time I call or come round, you're never in. Always off gallivanting somewhere, probably getting laid by some hot chick."

Daniel watched fascinated as the shock of Jack's admission washed across his face, it was clear that the older man had said and meant more than he intended. Then, as the words of Jack's admission penetrated Daniel's brain, the younger man began to chuckle.

"Is that what you think, Jack? Christ! It's been so long since I last got laid, I'm surprised my dick hasn't shrivelled up and dropped off." Daniel walked over to the vacant chair in front of Jack's desk and flopped into it. "Look, why don't we go out tonight, we can go to a bar or something, have a few beers and see if we can pick up something other than take out food," Daniel waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Daniel, I don't want to go to a bar, I'm getting too old for all that shit," Jack sat down wearily in his chair, glad his `friend' hadn't picked up on his slip of the tongue. Glad his friend hadn't realised Jack had meant he was jealous of the time other people got to spend with Daniel. The idea of going to a bar and watching all the woman fall over themselves to catch Daniel's attention, whilst a few of the men made goo-goo eyes at Daniel was not appealing in the least.

"Then, what do you want Jack?"

You! His brain screamed at him but Jack being Jack, just shrugged his shoulders and kept his mouth shut, in case his tongue ran away with him again.

Standing, Daniel looked at Jack and sadly shook his head. "I can't help you if you won't let me," He stated with quiet sadness. 

Jack expelled the breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding as Daniel closed the office door behind him. Way to go Jack, his conscience prodded him, you can shut the fuck up an' all, Jack thought sourly as he cleared his desk and headed for home.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack had showered, alone, eaten his evening meal, alone, and was now watching ESPN alone. His mood hadn't improved any as the evening wore on and he decided he'd have another beer then hit the sack...alone.

On the way to the kitchen the doorbell rang, sighing as he realised it would probably just be the neighbourhood kids, kicking their ball over his back fence again, he went unhurriedly to the front door.

"Hi Jack," Daniel said cheerily as he pushed past the stunned man and made his own way to the kitchen.

"Come in, why don't you," Jack said sarcastically as he swept his arm out to the now empty doorway.

"Seeing how you didn't want to go to a bar, I thought I'd bring the bar to you," Daniel smiled, as he placed the beer he'd brought with him, into the practically empty refrigerator.

"Oh," eloquent Jack, real eloquent. The older man silently berated himself.

"So, what are you watching?" Daniel had noted Jack's less than enthusiastic welcome but continued with the cheery banter anyway.

"ESPN."

"Anything good?"

"Not really," Jack lifted the remote and switched the television off. "Daniel," Jack spoke softly. "Why are you here, really here?"

Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he was hoping they could have shared a few beers before Jack asked that. "I'm worried about you Jack, these moods you've been having lately..." Daniel trailed off, unsure how to put what he was thinking into words and at the look Jack was giving him, he wasn't too sure that he wanted to put voice to his thoughts.

"I'm getting older, it's probably just the male menopause, so don't worry about it," Jack tried to quip and sighed deeply when he sounded false even to his own ears. "Daniel, if I thought that burdening you would help I'd tell you but doing that would just cause more problems," Jack raised his hand as he saw Daniel was getting ready to protest. "That's not a reflection on you Daniel or our friendship, it's just the way things have to be."

Sitting back, Daniel lifted his beer bottle to his mouth and took a long slow draught as he processed what Jack had said. Unnoticed by the younger man, Jack sat transfixed, watching the muscles in Daniel's neck working the beer down his throat. 

"So, you think that if you were to tell me, it would damage our friendship in some way?" Daniel noticed that Jack seemed to be a little flushed. "Jack are you sick, is that what you're too scared to tell me?" Daniel's blue eyes clearly showed their concern.

"In answer to your first question, yes I think if I were to tell you the problem, it would effect our friendship. It could possibly go to hell in a hand basket and that's the last thing I want," Jack reached for his own beer and took a quick sip. "As to the second, what on earth makes you think I'm ill? We had a medical not more than five hours ago, fer cryin' out loud."

Wondering what Jack was hiding, Daniel got up and stood in front of his friend. Reaching out his hand, the younger man gently lay his fingers on Jack's forehead, satisfied that there was no fever Daniel gave a self-depreciating smile. "Just checking. And if you think that our friendship could be damaged by anything then I think there is already something wrong with it...don't you?"

Jack had to struggle to control his breathing; just that simple touch had sent his pulse skyrocketing and his heart thundering. He had to keep telling himself that no matter how loud it sounded to him, Daniel couldn't possibly hear it. He wasn't sure he could take hiding his attraction to Daniel anymore, every day it got harder and harder. When all he really wanted to do was pull the other man to him, declare his undying love and claim those full, sensuous lips as his own. 

And wouldn't that just be a Mills and Boon moment? Jack thought caustically. Of course that would all go to hell in a hand basket as well, when Daniel kneed him in the nuts and planted his fist firmly in his nose. 

"I think..." Jack said slowly. "That we both need another beer." Jack stood and deftly plucked Daniel's empty bottle from the coffee table and made his escape to the kitchen.

Daniel stubbornly followed, he knew an evasive manoeuvre when he saw one and he wasn't letting the older man off the hook that easily. His thinking was that if he just kept chipping away, eventually Jack would loose his temper and tell him, after that...well they'd take it from there, it couldn't be as bad as Jack thought.

"Daniel, you're like a dog with a bone, will you please let me deal with this in my own way?" Jack didn't turn around; he talked to the inside of the refrigerator needing more time to build his defences. Who was he trying to kid? Daniel had always been able to get past his defence that was part of the problem.

"Your way being, to bury your head in the sand and hope it all goes away? Well I'm not prepared to let that happen, if I did then I wouldn't truly be your friend. And I am Jack, I truly am and no matter what you tell me, that will never change."

"Well ain't that just peachy!"

"Ja-ck."

"No, Daniel. How can you say that when you have no idea what it is I'm keeping from you? If I were to tell you, if I were to even hint at it, you'd look at me differently, treat me differently..."

"How can you say that? You don't know for sure how I'd react! Jack, you don't have the right to make that kind of decision on my or anybody else's behalf. I wouldn't treat you any differently just because you tell me something you think I'm not going to like."

"Yes, Daniel, you would. Oh, you'd try your hardest not too, probably make a good show of it as well. But it would happen eventually," Jack lay his forehead against the now closed refrigerator, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He was going to have to tell Daniel, the guy was never going to leave it alone, that wasn't Daniel's style to let sleeping dogs lie. Daniel was right, he was a good friend...the best and he was only doing what he thought best. God! That'd be funny if it wasn't so damn tragic.

Turning, Jack handed Daniel his bottle of beer. "Come on, if we're gonna discuss this then, I want to be sat down."

After they had settled themselves and each drank half their beer, Jack held Daniel's gaze for a long time before he started to talk. "I'm not really sure where to start."

"Well..."

"Ack! This would be easier if you didn't interrupt," Jack smiled fondly as he ran his fingers agitatedly through his hair.

"Sorry," Daniel settled back on the couch opposite Jack's and gave a nod for the colonel to continue.

"I guess it started a few years ago, Well I noticed from the day I met you but it grew a few years ago. After Shar're, well, you know?" 

This was even harder than Jack imagined, but he wasn't about to back out now. 

"I've always been attracted to men as well as woman," Jack had to grin as he watched Daniel's jaw drop but true to his word, Daniel never said anything, although it was easy to see all the questions he wanted to ask, flitting across his face. 

"I've always known that I wanted to join the Air Force, so I never... indulged shall we say. Then along came this clueless, geek of an archaeologist." 

Both were lost in their own thoughts for a few moments, remembering the first mission and how it had changed both their lives forever.

"I couldn't help it, I mean I always knew I had immense respect for you after that first trip to Abydos, who wouldn't? Then you came back, we became friends, best buds even. Saw each other through thick and thin and then Shar're died, almost taking you with her. I guess it started to grow from there; my affections had no other outlet. No, that's not right, I wasn't looking for another outlet, I was happy with the status quo. You, Carter, Teal'c one big happy family and me right? I mean crap; we practically lived in each other's pockets, anyway. But eventually even that wasn't enough, I'm getting older Daniel, I have needs and wants that you can't fulfil and I wouldn't embarrass you by asking," Jack drained the last of his beer, wishing it was something stronger.

The silence was deafening. Jack tried to adjust to the fact that he'd just told his best friend something he'd never told anyone before. Daniel sat quietly, going over everything Jack had confided, how much he admired Jack for admitting it, how nervous he must be at the moment. Moving on to his own feelings about the Colonel, now that was the biggy. How do I feel about all this?

Jack became worried at Daniel's continued silence. "I understand if you want to leave," Jack almost whispered.

"What? Of course I don't want to leave, just because you have a crush on me doesn't..."

"I don't have a crush on you." Jack interrupted.

"You don't? I thought...?" Daniel's brows crinkled in that adoringly confused way he had. Jack had to smile.

"I love you, Daniel, am in love with you. Big difference." Strangely Jack felt lighter for having spoken the words aloud for the first time, he figured the realisation of what he'd said would sink in later.

"Oh!"

"Exactly, oh," Jack stood up to get another drink. "I need another beer, you want one Daniel?"

"Hmmm," Daniel dragged himself from his thoughts. "What? Oh yeah, sorry, thanks," Daniel handed his empty bottle to Jack.

Well he hasn't run screaming, that has to be good, right? Jack thought, as he re-entered the lounge and gave Daniel his fresh beer.

Giving a small smile of thanks, Daniel cupped the bottle in his hands and leaning forward, rested his elbows on his thighs. "So, now that you've told me, how do you feel?"

"Honestly?" Daniel just nodded. "Scared shitless mostly," a small nervous, laugh escaped as Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "But also relieved to have finally said something. Admittedly I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. What about you?"

"Me? I'm not really sure to tell the truth, shocked I guess. I mean I never even had a clue, never would have guessed, which in itself is a little worrying, the fact that you're so good at hiding something so fundamental about yourself. Under the circumstances though, I suppose it's a necessity, the military isn't exactly well known for its leniency towards same sex relationships."

"So apart from the shock, what else?" Jack was relieved that the word `disgusted' hadn't been raised...yet.

"Erm, confused, flattered, a little bewildered."

"Still shocked huh?" 

"Oh yeah," Both men relaxed a little and smiling at each other, settled back into their seats.

After a few moments of contemplative thought, Jack said. "I'm surprised at how relaxed I feel, I thought this would be more awkward, more uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Why? You're still the same guy you were thirty minutes ago."

"I know that but your perception of me must have changed. You've just found out what you thought you knew you didn't really know, if you know what I mean?" Now Jack's brows creased in mock confusion. 

"Jeeze Jack," Daniel laughed softly. "You're right but my perception of you isn't all that different from before, after all your sexuality is only a small part of who you are and who you are, is my best friend."

Jack didn't trust his voice at the moment, his throat felt thick with emotion so he just nodded his acceptance and thanks for Daniel's words. This was the kind of thing that had made him love Daniel in the first place. That is, Daniel's willingness to accept people for who they were, so long as they weren't an axe murderer or a Goa'uld, of course. His compassion and understanding was almost legendary at the SGC. Not that the guy was a push over, being on the wrong side of Daniel was not a good place to be. Jack was known for his sarcasm but one of Daniel's barbs could cut and cut deeply, plus the guy was built, oh no, you didn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

"You said before that you'd never err, indulged, does that mean that you've never...well you know?" Daniel wafted his hand in the air as if that communicated his question better.

"Not long after I left high school, there was this one guy who I really liked, we kissed and fumbled around a little, nothing more and nothing since either, like I said I wanted to join the Air Force."

"So you what? Just buried those feelings, the Air Force was that important to you?" Daniel asked a little disbelievingly.

"It was that important to me at the time...now, well now because of the Stargate and the threat I know that poses to Earth, I realise how vulnerable we are and that all this," Jack swept his arm out to encompass the room and indicate everything else. "Could be gone tomorrow and that it's time to live for me and not the Air Force."

"And that means what exactly?"

"I suppose it means that it's time for me to face up to who and what I am, to live a little."

"Come out the closet a little?"

"Kinda', although not too far out, I'd like to keep my job," Jack said with a grin.

"So many planets, so little time," Daniel quipped.

Daniel tried to hide a yawn behind his hand. "Go home Daniel, get some sleep. I'll see you at work tomorrow, after you've had time to think things over. We'll discuss it again if you like?"

"I'd like that thanks, Jack."

Jack accompanied Daniel to the door and on impulse, Daniel hugged Jack to him. "Goodnight Jack see you in the morning," said Daniel kindly as he briskly stepped out and headed towards his car.

Smiling with pleasure, Jack gently shut and locked the door before heading to bed.

* * *

Daniel stopped half way up the ramp, Jack almost bumping into him. "I did pack the coffee didn't I?" Daniel asked no one in particular. This mission was to last four days; he couldn't go that long without his elixir.

"Fer cryin' out loud, yes Daniel, you packed the coffee. Now come on before Teal'c and Sam wonder where we've got to," Jack said affectionately, whilst gently giving Daniel a `get a move on' nudge in the back.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked, with slight concern, as Jack and Daniel emerged through the shimmering wormhole.

"Daniel couldn't remember if he'd packed the coffee."

"Ah!" The light of understanding shone in the eyes of SG-1.

"I'm not that bad!" Daniel said, a little defensively.

"Course not, Daniel," Sam said turning so the archaeologist wouldn't see her smirk.

"Indeed, you are not that good either, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c gave a satisfied smile and took point.

Daniel had to grin at how well the other members of the team knew him; he gave a small chagrined smile as he noticed Jack was barely holding back he own mirth. "Laugh it up Jack, just remember this is a scientific mission and you have to listen to my boring shit for the next four days," Daniel gave a self-satisfied smile as Jack sobered at the thought, then he fell into step behind Sam. 

"A walk in the park, Daniel, just a walk in the park." Jack sincerely hoped it would be or he'd be catatonic with boredom by time they got back to the SGC. Actually that wasn't true, he enjoyed listening to Daniel's explanations about old societies, the enthusiasm and passion Daniel felt for his chosen subject always came through loud and clear. Not to mention the guy knew his stuff and always managed to make it interesting. Jack had learnt a lot over the years, as Daniel was a good teacher, although he wouldn't admit that if his life depended on it.

Jack stood watching Daniel work, he'd just come from checking on Sam and Teal'c, they were looking for the Trinium deposits they suspected might be on this planet. "Daniel."

"Hmmm?" Daniel looked up from gently brushing aside generations of dirt to distractedly give Jack his attention.

"Lunch is served, so stop playing in the mud and make sure you wash your hands," Jack smirked.

Narrowing his eyes, Daniel threw the brush he'd been holding and watched as it hit Jack gently in the chest. "Yes mom, anything else mom?" Daniel stood and stretched to work out the kinks in his back.

The two men walked back to camp in companionable silence. Daniel was pleased and amazed how little things had changed, even after Jack's bombshell. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night; he'd lain awake thinking about the things Jack had told him. Daniel had been worried that he would have to start watching every little gesture or thing he said, in case Jack thought it was a come on, then he metaphorically hit himself up side the head. He'd never had to think about it before. After all, Jack was his best friend; Daniel wasn't about to lose that, not for anything. This team they called SG-1 was his family, he loved them all dearly and could no longer imagine not seeing any of them again. They were as much part of him as he was of them.

"Think any harder Daniel and steam'll come out your ears," Jack joked.

"It's good to see the Colonel in a better mood," Sam said, as she watched both men enter camp laughing. 

"It is indeed Major Carter," Teal'c had also watched as Jack and Daniel joined them, his spirit lifting to see their commanding officer once again at ease with himself. 

After they had finished their meal, the four friends sat over coffee (water for Teal'c) and discussed their morning's discoveries or lack of them, as the case may be. "So, Daniel, you find anything whilst scrabbling in the dirt," Jack asked.

"Just a few pottery shards, I think they might be Samoan but I won't know that for sure until I've cleaned them up properly," Daniel drained his cup and stood to refill it.

"But didn't Samoan culture only start about three thousand years ago? If so, then how does that tie in with the other Goa'uld we've met?" Jack blithely took a sip of his own coffee as the rest of SG-1 gawped.

Daniel watched Jack for a moment; he'd always known that Jack listened to the briefings no matter how much he tried to hide the fact. "I bet you were one of the really annoying kids at school. The one that the teacher tries to catch out by asking a difficult question and you prove them wrong by giving the right answer."

Jack didn't answer, he just grinned as he took the coffee pot from Daniel, before pouring the remaining amount into his own cup, without saving any for Daniel.

"Hey!" Daniel protested.

"You snooze you lose Danny," Jack chuckled at the murderous look the younger man gave him.

"Here, you can have mine Daniel," Sam held out her almost full cup of coffee. "Any more and I think I'll get the jitters."

Taking the cup with a smile of gratitude, Daniel sat down again. "In relation to your question Jack, yes Samoan culture was founded about three thousand years ago, as to the rest...I have no idea but I'm working on it."

* * *

Three days later, found Sam a very happy Major; the geological survey she'd been working on had found that the planet contained vast amounts of Trinium. That would keep the bean counters off the SGC's back for a while at least. Plus, they had the added bonus that this planet was most definitely uninhabited. Daniel, on the other hand, was almost orgasmic over his discovery of a buried chamber. They hadn't been able to excavate much of it so far but they were getting there slowly. It helped that he now had Teal'c and Jack excavating with him. Between the three of them, they were uncovering a lot of ground. 

"See, this is what I don't get Daniel, you archaeologists just seem to shift dirt from one area to another. Where's the fun in that?" Jack huffed as he dragged a bucket full of earth to the sieving area of the dig.

"It's more than that and you damn well know it Jack!" Daniel panted, as he tossed the shovel of earth to the growing mound at his side. "It's the sense of discovery, of finding another piece of our evolutionary history."

"Daniel Jackson is indeed correct, O'Neill. How are we to learn from the mistakes of our past if we do not look for them first?"

Jack stood waiting for Teal'c to continue but the big Jaffa had said his piece and gone back to the task of sieving the earth taken from the emerging chamber. Jack and Daniel exchanged an understanding look before enjoying a short burst of laughter; Teal'c merely lifted an eyebrow and reminded himself how young his Tau'ri friends were. 

All the while this was going on, Jack kept telling himself he wasn't really staring at Daniel, certainly wasn't salivating over his broad, bare, sweat and dirt streaked back. His fingers really weren't tingling at the thought of reaching out and swiping some of that dirt and sweat away. His thumb didn't itch to wipe away the smudge under Daniel's full lower lip and in no way was he imagining leaning down and sucking on that full, pouting bottom lip.

Don't kid a kidder Jack; you're doing all that and more. Damn! I need a cold shower. As soon as he thought it, images of a steamed up shower with two very naked men, danced in his mind's eye. Somebody shoot me, put me out of my misery, like the mangy dog I am. 

Daniel on the other hand wasn't as oblivious as he seemed, he'd noticed Jack looking; that didn't bother him in the least, what did worry him, however, was his own response. He found that he was looking at Jack differently, not in a bad way it was way more sexual than that. This confused him. Unlike Jack, he'd never been attracted to men but now he found himself admiring Jack's looks. The way his chocolate eyes melted with laughter, the way the muscles in his throat worked and the strength and shear vitality of the man was alluring. He knew he loved Jack but had assumed it was the kind of love born of a deep friendship, of working closely together over the past years, all the troubles they had faced all the shared times, good and bad.

So what the hell is that all about? Daniel thought. Why this sudden attraction to Jack? I've always admired him, always respected him but finding him sexually attractive? That's definitely new.

"Oh my God!" Daniel exclaimed as his shovel hit a sealed door. "Guys, think you better come and take a look at this."

"What is it?" Sam asked as she stepped into the chamber.

"It's a royal seal, usually indicative of an undisturbed Egyptian tomb but all the artefacts found so far have been Samoan," Daniel was now confused by this seeming conflict of cultures.

"So what does that mean?" 

"I wish I knew Jack," in a more decisive tone Daniel said. "Let's get this doorway cleared then we can open it, hopefully we'll find the answers inside."

A few hours later they had cleared almost all the debris and had started work on opening the door, Daniel making sure he catalogued everything as they went along. Using whatever they had to hand, SG-1 slowly levered the heavy stone door open wide enough for a grown man to pass through. 

Being the archaeologist, Daniel entered first, shining his powerful flashlight and making broad sweeps of the anti-chamber. "Oh shit!" cautiously Daniel moved forward.

"Oh shit?" Jack asked trying to peak around Daniel's broad shoulders.

"It's a sarcophagus."

"Snake sarc?" Jack also moved forward cautiously.

"Ohh I hope not," the young man drawled.

"Leave it be Daniel, we'll head back to the Gate and inform the General of what we've found."

"But Jack..."

"Not this time Daniel, we have no idea what's in that sarcophagus and if you want it opened then I want more back up, I'm not taking any chances with this team." 

Giving the sarcophagus a last, longing look Daniel nodded his assent. "Okay Jack, we'll do it your way."

Jack gave a relieved sigh and followed Daniel out; thinking his archaeologist would have put up a bigger argument. Sense must have prevailed; hold on...Daniel never gives in that easy, he's up to something. Jack watched his friend with a narrow eyed stare as the man in question started to pack up his equipment.

"Colonel?" Sam stood in front of Jack so that he could no longer see Daniel.

"Yes Carter," Jack asked a little distractedly, he was still mulling over his unease concerning Daniel.

"Before we head back, there are a few things I need to collect to take with us, a few tests and the like that Teal'c and I conducted."

"Okay, Teal'c," Jack called to the Jaffa. "You and Carter head back to the Trinium site, pick up whatever you need, Daniel and I'll meet you back at the Gate."

* * *

After agreeing on the time they'd meet up at the Gate, Jack watched as Sam and Teal'c headed out before returning his attention once more to SG-1's archaeologist, make that SG-1's errant archaeologist.

"Crap! Daniel!" Jack made his way back to the chamber's entrance, it was the only place the archaeologist could be. "Daniel!" Jack bellowed as he entered. "Did I or did I not, just give the order to move out?"

"I know, Jack but I just wanted to see if there were any inscriptions on the walls, I was a little distracted by the sarcophagus before," Daniel said as his flashlight moved over the inscriptions he'd been looking for.

"So you found some, lets go," Jack was quickly losing his patience.

"In a second I just want to get this on film," Daniel mumbled distractedly as he lifted the video camera he'd brought with him.

With the intention of grabbing Daniel by the scruff of the neck to drag him out, Jack started to move towards the source of his rapidly growing annoyance. As he placed his foot back on the ground, something was depressed with the weight of it. At that moment there was a grinding noise as the chamber quickly and automatically closed, a resounding thud let both men know they were trapped.

"Jack, what just happened?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Well what the hell do you think just happened? A booby trap was set off and now we're trapped," Jack seethed.

"I know that! What I don't know is how," Daniel was getting a little pissed off himself.

"I stepped on something and it moved," Jack all but mumbled his admission. "Then hey presto, we're trapped."

"So I see," It was clear Daniel was unimpressed.

Jack clicked on his comms to alert Sam and Teal'c as to their predicament. "Carter, come in Carter," Jack listened to his radio's static. "Damn! The signal isn't able to penetrate the rock."

"When Sam and Teal'c realise we're missing they'll come and find us," Daniel's confidence in his teammates was absolute.

"I know, Daniel but it doesn't make me feel any better when we could be trapped in here with a possible Goa'uld," Jack gingerly lifted his foot hoping to hell nothing else would happen as he did. When it was clear that no other trap had been triggered he gave a sigh of relief.

"Actually I don't think it is a Goa'uld, from what I've been able to read it's just your regular tomb."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Jack said, sarcastically.

"Well, you were the one that triggered the trap," Daniel folded his arms across his chest and glared at Jack.

"And you disobeyed orders. Again I might add, how many times is that now, Daniel?" Jack looked at younger man, before scrunching up his eyes and clenching his fists. Did the guy not know what that pout could do to a grown man? Fer cryin' out loud!

Sighing, Daniel removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right, I'm sorry, it's just..."

"I know, Daniel," Jack heaved a sigh of his own. "You get so excited about all this old stuff, at the possibility of discovering something new that you forget the danger. You rush in where us lesser mortals wouldn't dare," Jack gave a small smile to take the sting out of his words.

Leaning his back against the wall, Daniel allowed his body to slide down till he was sat on the earthen floor. "May as well sit down Jack, we could be here for a while," Daniel sounded tired and dejected even to his own ears.

Taking a seat next to his friend, Jack gave Daniel's shoulder a quick squeeze. "Don't sweat it, like you said, Carter and Teal'c will find us," Jack reassured him.

After sitting in silence for a short while, Daniel's mind wandered back to the conversation they'd had the night before.

"So, Jack, why me?"

"Why you what, Daniel?"

"What we were discussing last night, why me?"

"Oh, that!"

"Yeah that," Daniel had to smile at their ability to cover so many thoughts and feelings with so few words.

"You wanna' list?" Daniel just started at Jack. "Okay, first of all, you're a great guy. You're kind, generous and easy enough to get along with. You have a way of looking at things, you know, that whole awe and wonder thing you got goin' on. You're passionate about your work, able to see the good in every bad situation. You're brave, honest and dependable." Jack was beginning to warm to his theme and the fact that he'd stunned Daniel into silence for once didn't hurt either. "Then of course there's the superficial stuff."

"Super...Superficial?" Daniel felt as if he should be picking himself up off the floor. Is that the way Jack really sees me?

Hiding a small grin at Daniel's continuing pole-axed expression, Jack continued. "Yeah superficial, you know the stuff on the outside. The fact that you're good looking, those eyes for one," Shoot me now, I did not just compliment Daniel on his eyes? Well I've gone this far..."Not to mention your body..."

"M-My body?"

Yup, still got him stunned, Jack thought gleefully. "Those broad shoulders, wide back, slim hips and don't even get me started on that tight butt of yours," Jack's monologue ground to a halt at Daniel's wide eyed look when he realised just how far he'd gone in the things he'd said.

Making a swift recovery, Daniel said, "If it's that's good, I'm surprised you've been able to walk comfortably behind me," Jack noticed the mischievous glint in Daniel's eyes and gave a snort of laughter.

"There have been occasions when it hasn't been all that comfortable," Jack smirked.

"Really?" Daniel asked fascinated. "I mean there have been times when the site of my backside has given you a hard on?"

"Yeah, sure," Jack shifted in his seat a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed, Daniel...I'm uncomfortable."

As realisation dawned, Daniel's eyes automatically flew to Jack's groin and his growing erection. "Oh!" the archaeologist said in wonderment.

"Yes. Oh! If we could just stop talking about your ass it'll go away...Daniel?"

"Hmmm..."

"Will you please stop looking at my crotch? It's not helping any," Jack said patiently.

"What? Err, sorry of course," Daniel flicked his eyes to the far wall, it didn't matter that he couldn't see it in the dark, it was somewhere different to look. Although the urge to see if Jack still had a hard on was almost overwhelming. Daniel couldn't believe he had that kind of effect on Jack. "Ja-ck?"

"Oh, what the hell, go on Daniel ask all your questions, come on lets get it out the way then maybe we can move along."

"You said last night that you'd never actually made love to a man before, does the idea scare you at all? Make you nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me nervous, heck I was nervous the first time I made love to a woman. But I'm not scared no," Realising Daniel wasn't intentionally trying to embarrass him; it was the younger man's innate curiosity coming to the fore, Jack relaxed back against the wall behind him.

"What do you think a relationship with another man would be like?" Daniel knew he was asking exceptionally personal questions but he really wanted to know Jack's thoughts on the matter.

Jack cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you had a relationship with a woman, when you were out together, you'd maybe hold hands, go on dates, kiss in public, that kind of thing."

"Fer cryin' out loud, I'm in the Air Force, Danny, I know a male-male relationship is gonna be hard, that there wouldn't be any public displays of affection, but that doesn't mean that the relationship has to be unloving, there will always be opportunities to express the gentler stuff."

"How?"

"I don't know take the last time we went for a steak. That could have been a date and nobody would have known. As for holding hands, you don't have to be outside to hold hands Danny," Jack had watched Daniel's face closely when he'd mentioned the last time they'd gone for a meal together, he was pleased and relieved to notice that Daniel wasn't in the slightest worried that their activities together had been called a possible `date'.

Pondering the things Jack had said, Daniel came to the conclusion that he and Jack had been, essentially, dating for the last two years. They'd shared meals, gone to friends houses, met up at museums, hockey matches and the like. Their arguments were legendary throughout the SGC but they always `kissed and made up' so to speak. The more Daniel thought about it the more he realised they'd done everything a couple would do; the only thing they hadn't done was have sex!

"What you thinking Daniel?" Jack was becoming a little concerned; Daniel had been quiet for way too long.

"Us, our friendship, how close we are."

"That's the nature of the job, it forges close bonds I suppose," Jack shrugged, wondering where Daniel's thoughts were leading him.

"Its more than that, we've always been close, right from the beginning."

"So? Some friendships are just like that Daniel."

"We're having a relationship and never even realised," Even though he couldn't see Jack properly, Daniel knew he was about to argue the fact. "No. Think about it Jack, how many times has Sam or the General mentioned that we're like an old married couple?"

"They were just pulling our legs Daniel," Jack was shocked even for Daniel this was a strange conversation.

"All the bickering and the fussing over each other, it all makes sense now," Daniel spoke half to himself and half to Jack.

"Aww, fer' cryin' out loud Daniel, don't be ridiculous."

"Jack we've done everything a couple would do; the only thing we haven't done is consummate the relationship."

"And that's never gonna happen, so just drop it now okay?" Jack said in exasperation.

"It might."

"What?"

"You heard."

Jack sat absolutely still, Daniel couldn't have said what he just said, could he? "Daniel?"

"Jack?" Leaning to the side Daniel placed a quick, chaste kiss on Jack's cheek.

Lifting his hand in shock, Jack covered the area Daniel had kissed, as if to hold the feeling of Daniel's lips on his skin to him. "Daniel! As sweet as that was, nobody does straight to gay in naught to sixty. What the hell are you playing at?" Jack felt hurt by the fact that Daniel seemed to be playing with his emotions.

"I'm not playing at anything Jack, I had the urge to kiss you so I did. I don't know why I had the urge I just did, I've been thinking about it on and off all day," Daniel was a little surprised at his own actions, but now that he'd kissed Jack, albeit on the cheek, he found he wanted to do it again...properly this time.

"You've been thinking about it? Do you suppose maybe there's something on this planet making you feel that way?" Jack asked in all seriousness, it would certainly explain Daniel's odd behaviour.

Mulling the possibility over in his mind for a few moments Daniel answered. "I don't know, it's possible but I doubt it. I don't feel under any influence, except how you make me feel, nothing seems blurred around the edges, except when I look at you, everything seems normal."

"Well don't do that again! At least not till Fraiser's checked you out," Jack grinned, in all honesty he wanted to crush Daniel to him, but the suddenness and the fact they were on a new, possibly influencing, planet held him in check, just in case.

"What if Janet finds nothing wrong and I do it again? Would you tell me not to then?" Daniel asked in a quiet voice; Jack had him doubting his own feeling now. Don't be silly Daniel, you've always felt this way about Jack, it just took last nights conversation to realise it, that's all.

"We'll discuss that, if and when you get the all clear," Jack said decisively. Please God! Don't let it be something on this damn planet, I want to feel those lips pressed to my own, even if it's just once! I want to follow the shape of his lush mouth with my tongue before plunging inside, to his taste, his texture, his very being. Okay way off track Jack, that was definitely a Mills and Boon moment you old sap!

* * *

By mutual agreement they left the subject of their quasi relationship alone, and for the next few hours talked about work related issues, the artefacts and translations brought back by SG-11 and the growing mound of paperwork on Jack's desk, whether Sam really was banging the guy from SG-9 (they decided to agree to disagree on that one) day to day stuff. Each was also thinking about their return to the SGC and their hopes on that kiss turning to more.

About thirty minuets ago they had heard Sam and Teal'c banging on the tomb door, and by a series of knocks had been able to communicate what had happened, even whilst sat talking they knew their team-mates were working on getting them out.

"What's taking them so long," Jack grumbled. "Why don't they just blow the damn door?"

"If they did that they could hurt us or the sarcophagus," Daniel soothingly replied.

"Not if they shaped the charge right and you know it. I've had enough of sitting in the dark, and this damn floor is making my butt numb."

It was on the tip of Daniel's tongue to say he knew `a way to cure that', but given their current predicament and their recent revelations he thought it would be better for his continued good health if he kept his mouth shut.

A flash of bright light and a full body tingle later, found them on the other side of the sealed door "Carter, Teal'c good to see you, how's it goin', anything I should know about?" Jack said as he gingerly got up from the floor, rubbing his ass to get the circulation going whilst also kicking out his legs to help relieve the pain in his knees.

"It's good to have you back too, Sir," Sam grinned as Teal'c inclined his head. "Thor contacted the SGC, so we ask for his help."

"Thor? What'd he want?" Jack asked in a deceptively calm manner. Oh, this cannot be good! He thought, and just when I was about to get me a hot Daniel and three days down time, Jack inwardly groaned.

"Actually...nothing," Sam frowned, the fact that Thor hadn't asked for assistance in any way was a little...unusual.

"Nothing?" Daniel sounded as perplexed as Sam looked.

"Nothing Daniel Jackson," Teal'c confirmed.

"Okay," Jack drawled. "What's the catch?"

"There appears to be no `catch' O'Neill."

"Oh there's a catch, there's always a catch," Jack said mockingly.

* * *

Jack stood almost patiently, as Janet finished Daniel's examination.

"What's the verdict Doc?" Jack asked, as he watched Daniel's muscles bunch and contract as the archaeologist hopped of the examination table.

"Colonel, like you, Daniel is in perfect physical health," Janet removed the latex gloves from her hands and dumped them in the trash.

"You sure?" Jack wanted to be certain that everything Daniel said or did, was actually Daniel saying or doing it.

"Unless there's something you're not telling me?" The diminutive Doctor glowered at the men, only to have them both shake their heads negative. "Then yes, I'm sure. Now go on, stop cluttering up my infirmary." Janet dismissed them.

Grabbing Daniel's arm, Jack made a quick exit and headed for the briefing room. "Jeeze, Jack what's the rush?" Daniel complained.

"The quicker we get there, the quicker the briefing, the quicker we get off this damn mountain Danny boy," Jack stepped to the side, narrowly missing an SF.

"The purpose of that would be...?"

"Get you back to my house..." Jack's arm nearly came out the socket, as Daniel applied the brakes and stopped dead in the corridor.

"I'm not going to your house! If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it right," Daniel folded his arms, and glared at the older man.

"Right? Err, help me out here, Daniel?" Now what've I done wrong? Jack thought.

Lowering his voice, so the people coming and going wouldn't hear the topic of their conversation, Daniel replied, "A date Jack, maybe a few of them. I want a bit of romance, not just a wham bam thank you man."

"Romance?" Jack asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, Jack romance. You do know what that is, right?" Daniel asked snarkly.

"I know what romance is, but we're guys fer cryin' out loud, we don't do romance!"

"Think again, bucko," Daniel grinned, and marched past the surprised Colonel, leading the way to the de-briefing.

"Aww Crap!" Jack continued at a slower pace. What have I gotten myself into? Romance! I'll show you romance, `Mister I wanna' be wined and dined.

After a quick de-briefing and General Hammond's assurances that SG-11 would help in the retrieval of the sarcophagus, SG-1 made it's way to the locker rooms.

"So, anyone up for a night at O'Malley's? We're not in work for the next three days," Sam cajoled.

"Sorry Carter, no can do, I've got a date."

"A date, you have?" Sam asked shocked, she had never known the Colonel to go on a date before.

"Hey! I can date," Jack said, defensively.

"Can you?" came Daniel's silky reply.

"Yes, Daniel, I can, I can even be chivalrous. I'm going to collect my date at seven, we're going for a romantic meal and maybe a stroll and I'll then drop my date home and be at home myself for midnight. Now, does anyone have any objections?" Jack watched Daniel closely.

"Sounds great, have a good evening, Sir," Sam was still trying to figure out how Jack had had the time to find someone, let alone go on a date.

"I concur, it sounds a most enjoyable evening, O'Neill," Teal'c smiled.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Sounds like a good start, Jack," Daniel had to swallow the chuckle he could feel trying to burst out, at the look of relief on Jack's face.

"Good! So everyone approves, good."

* * *

Jeeze, I feel as nervous as a virgin on prom night, Jack thought, as he looked at the clothes in his closet, wondering what Daniel would find him attractive in. Me and Daniel going on a date, who'd a thought it was even possible, let alone doable, no wonder I'm a bag of nerves. The black slacks and chocolate sweater I think.

Jack laid the clothes on the bed before heading towards the shower; he figured he'd probably end up jerking off before getting out. Just the thought of Daniel dressing himself up for their date gave him an insistent hard on. He better be dressing himself up, he was the one that wanted romance. I can see what he means though, so much of our life deals with the harsher things, snakes for one, that a little romance will be a nice change, although I draw the line at all that hearts and flowers crap! Who am I trying to kid? If I thought Daniel would let me get away with it, it'd be hearts and flowers all the way. Sap! Yeah sure you betcha!

Chuckling, he stood under the shower's massaging spray and reaching for the pine scented soap, Jack quickly shampooed his hair. Rubbing the shower gel across his chest made him suck in his breath as his fingers swept over the sensitive nubs of his hardened nipples, sending sparks of arousal straight to his bobbing cock. Reaching down, Jack wrapped his long fingers around the shaft, as his other hand reached to massage his balls. 

As his hands pulled and massaged, he imagined they were Daniel's hands on his body and in his minds eye, he could see Daniel's dark head bent as he concentrated on pleasing Jack. Those slender fingers of Daniel's were gliding along the silken heat of his dick, his tongue rasping hotly across his balls, the muscles in his shoulders rippling as he built up the speed, bringing Jack closer to the edge. 

Jack imagined Daniel's lush lips parting before he swirled his tongue around the tip of Jack's throbbing cock. "Yes! Daniel!" Jack cried out his release, as he sagged against the cool tiles of the shower wall. Long moments later, when Jack had his breathing under control and his legs no longer felt like jelly, he finished his shower.

* * *

"Hey, Jack," Daniel said, as he moved to one side to allow his date to enter the apartment.

Jack's gaze lingered on Daniel. "You look good," Jack's mouth went dry. Good? Christ way to understate. Daniel was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white shirt, with the buttons open, just enough to hint at his great chest but not enough to actually show it, his hair was still slightly damp from his recent shower and his face was freshly shaved.

"Thanks, you look good too," The chocolate of his sweater really brings out his eyes, Daniel thought and he's wearing that leather jacket, does he know what the smell of leather does to me? "I'll just grab a jacket, then I'm ready."

Jack had to suppress a moan, as Daniel leaned over the couch to reach his jacket, the fabric of his trousers tightening over the firm globes of his ass.

"Okay, now we can go."

"Huh?"

"I'm ready, Jack," Daniel had known what Jack was looking at; he'd felt the heat of Jack's stare branding him. He was surprised to find that he liked it.

They rode the elevator in silence, neither having a clue what to say. Both thinking they were in way over their heads, it was one thing to talk about going on a date it was another thing entirely to do it.

"Are you nervous, Jack?" Daniel asked quietly.

"No. You?"

"No." They grinned at each other; they had both lied and knew it. "So, where are we going?" Daniel enquired, now that the ice had been broken.

"Just a little place I know."

During the uneventful drive, Jack explained that a friend owned the restaurant they were going to and that's how he'd been able to get a table at such short notice.

"This place is really nice," Daniel said, as he took the seat the waiter had indicated in a secluded section of the dimly lit restaurant.

Leaning forward in his own seat Jack lowered his voice, "You said you wanted romance and this is the most romantic place I know, plus it has the added bonus of being discreet, so we can relax and enjoy our date." Jack was still a little astonished about the fact they were actually on a date.

Daniel smiled his pleasure. "Thank you." Jack's words had help to ease Daniel's worries that they may be discovered. 

"Have you decided on your order yet gentlemen?" the waiter asked upon his return.

"I'll have the steak, what about you Daniel?" Jack knew better than to order for him.

"Whatever you're having will be fine." I'm on a date, with Jack! I thought my life was weird before...but this is good weird, Daniel thought.

"We'll both have the steak, thank you," Jack handed the waiter the unread menus, he'd been here often enough to know what was written on them.

"May I also get you both a drink, sir?" The waiter handed the wine menu to Jack.

"You choose the wine Daniel, I'm not very good at that," Wonder if Daniel's enjoying our date so far? Hope I'm doing this right, please God, let us have a good time so I get to take him out again.

Daniel gratefully accepted the menu before making his choice, a bottle of Mandavi's Merlot.

The meal passed in a blur of visual and oral pleasure, each man indulging in quick flirty looks, testing the boundaries of their newfound relationship. Neither man drank much; mindful of the fact Jack was driving. Jack was pleased with his choice of restaurant, it allowed them the opportunity to indulge each other, to openly flirt in the knowledge they were safe as the decorative room divider shielded them from prying eyes. 

"Are you ready for the next part of the date, Daniel?" Jack asked in a husky whisper.

Daniel once again found himself a passenger in Jack's truck. He relaxed back into the comfy leather seat as the older man expertly navigated the Colorado roads. 

"Where are we?" Daniel asked, as Jack parked the truck on the side of a dark road.

"Ridge Road, Garden of the Gods, thought we could take a walk in the moonlight," Jack was grateful for the late hour, as in the dark Daniel couldn't see the slight blush across his cheeks.

"Romantic," Daniel grinned. The contrast between `work Jack' and `date Jack' hadn't escaped Daniel; he was happily surprised with this gentler more romantic side of Jack's nature. 

"That's the intention, Daniel. Come on," Jack shut off the engine and opened his door, stepping lightly to the ground. Rounding the front of the vehicle he held the passenger door open. 

Walking in silence, Jack found a suitable trail for them to follow. They walked side by side; occasionally their shoulders or hips would brush together, the brief contact sending tingles of awareness through them. 

Daniel marvelled at how quickly Jack could turn him on. He's a guy! Daniel kept telling himself. I'm being turned on by another man, by Jack and it's great, I've discovered this whole other side of Jack and myself. He's romantic, considerate of my thoughts and feelings; he's being receptive to my needs. I had no idea the hard-assed Colonel could be this tender.

"Jack."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

Stopping, Jack turned to face Daniel. "For what, Danny?"

"For this," Daniel said, as he spread his arms wide to indicate the garden.

Taking a slightly hesitant step forward, Jack lightly brushed Daniel's lips with his own. "No problem, Daniel. I'm enjoying myself too." Jack reached down and clasped his hand to Daniel's, noticing how different it felt to hold another man's hand, even with his brief interlude in his youth, he'd never held another man's hand. Sara hadn't had calluses that's for sure he thought as they continued with their walk. 

Hand in hand they strolled past some of the sights of the garden, admittedly they couldn't see much but occasionally the moonlight shone bright enough for them to get a breath taking view. They spoke in soft whispers; nothing of consequence, just the small talk lovers make on balmy summer evenings.

Daniel wondered if Jack would kiss him again and if he did, would it be more than a slight brush across the lips. What would it feel like to explore Jack's mouth? Or even the rest of him? It's nice to hold hands even if the size of Jack's hand in my own feels a little odd. I'm still shocked that I'm having these feelings for another man but it just feels so... right, it's Jack...my Jack, Oooh I like the sound of that. My Jack, all mine, Daniel thought, as he looked possessively at the man in question.

Too soon for both Jack and Daniel's liking, they found themselves back at the jeep. Feeling slightly disappointed their date was coming to an end, Jack wondered if it would be okay with Daniel for them to kiss again, a real honest to goodness kiss this time...with tongues, he grinned in anticipation.

Noticing, Daniel asked, "What're you smiling about?"

"Oh, just this and that, mainly about kissing you though." Jack stood before Daniel, still holding his hand as his thumb gently rubbed across the warm skin.

"A little less thought and a little more action wouldn't go amiss," Daniel challenged, his bravado hiding his underlying nervousness.

"You want action, Danny? I can do action." Jack cupped Daniel's cheek with his hand as he slowly brought their lips together, watching closely for any signs of discomfort from Daniel. Seeing none he closed his eyes and gave himself up to the sensation of their first kiss.

Daniel was a little unresponsive at first; the strange feeling of another man's lips pressed intimately to his own, momentarily shocked him into stillness. As the tingle of arousal spread from his lips throughout his body he wrapped his arm around Jack, pulling the older man into a close embrace. Jack's tongue licked at his lower lip seeking entrance and Daniel opened willingly, allowing Jack's tongue to gently thrust forward.

Jack tenderly held Daniel's head, running his fingers through the silky softness of his hair as he revelled in the taste and texture of Daniel's mouth. He couldn't believe he was actually, finally kissing the man of his dreams. That was Daniel's tongue he could feel exploring him, that was Daniel's hand he could feel reflexively gripping his back, that was Daniel's body pressed tightly to his own, that was Daniel's hard-on poking his thigh. Holy crap! I've died and gone to heaven, he thought.

Daniel's hand drifted to Jack's ass, causing Jack to groan appreciatively as he massaged and squeezed a rounded cheek. Tongues dulling; Daniel opened his mouth wider wanting everything Jack had to give him. Daniel thrust his hips forward as his arousal built; his erection collided with Jack's, briefly pausing at the new and strange sensation. Deciding he liked it, he liked it a lot, Daniel thrust his hips again.

Breaking the kiss, both men breathing harshly, Jack rested his forehead against Daniel's and panted, "If you keep doing that Daniel, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions."

"What this?" Daniel grinned mischievously as he thrust his hips again, making Jack hiss as a bolt of pleasure went straight to his dick. I'm doing this! I'm really doing this. I've given Jack that hard-on, this is such a turn on, just to know that I can do that for him, give Jack that much pleasure just from a kiss...okay, a hot, make your toes curl kiss, Jack the sly dog never told me how good he was at kissing. Why would he? It's not quite the topic of conversation we would have in the gear up room, Daniel thought happily.

"Daniel," Jack warned, "unless you're ready to follow through on what you're offering then we really had better stop," Jack said reluctantly, knowing full well Daniel would stop. There was no way the younger man was ready for the next stage of their relationship. It was just to soon, Jack would rather take things a little slower. Daniel was too important to mess things up now.

Sighing deeply, Daniel acknowledged the truth of Jack's words and slowly released his hold of Jack's hips. "You're right, I'm not ready, not yet. But God help you when I am," Daniel grinned, hoping to relieve the sexual tension that had built between the two of them.

Grinning as he opened the jeep's door, Jack said, "Looking forward to it Danny, looking forward to it." Jack waited for Daniel to get himself comfy, before he started the ignition and headed towards the archaeologist's apartment.

The drive had been pleasant, they chatted about their plans for the next day. Jack had suggested a trip to the local museum followed by a picnic, which Daniel had enthusiastically agreed to. Occasionally, to make a conversational point, Daniel had held Jack's hand which sent a thrill of desire through them both and Jack, whilst stopping at red lights, had briefly and territorially squeezed Daniel's thigh. 

Jack soon pulled up in front of Daniel's apartment, causing them both to groan in disappointment.

"Would you like to come up for coffee, Jack?" Daniel asked, hesitantly.

"That would be great, unwise but great." 

"So that's a no then?"

"That's a no, Danny." 

"Just checking," Daniel chuckled, as he exited the passenger door and making his way round to the driver's window.

Leaning his arms on the open window, Daniel looked up and down the quiet, darkened street and leaning in, he said softly, "Goodnight Jack," before briefly capturing Jack's lips in a short, sweet kiss.

"Dammit! Daniel, get up those stairs before I change my mind about that coffee," Jack mock-growled.

Hands tucked in his pockets; Daniel turned and headed for his apartment building. Jack smiled warmly and returned the wave Daniel gave him before disappearing from view. Shaking his head in disbelief and sheer happiness that Daniel was his, well almost his, Jack started the ignition and drove home.

* * *

The next day, after Jack and Daniel had spent a few entertaining hours at the museum, they could be found in a local park enjoying a quiet picnic. They sat on a plaid blanket covering the grass beneath them, watching the early evening settle around them.

Jack had been slightly disappointed about the lack of physical contact but as it was daytime and the park and the museum were much more public, he knew they had to be cautious. That didn't mean that the day had been a waste, it had been wonderful to see Daniel in his element, listening to his excited explanations, watching his face light up the way it did when something really caught his attention and of course, the on-going flirtations hadn't hurt either.

"There's a game on tonight, isn't there?" Daniel asked out of the blue.

"Hmmm," Jack said distractedly before Daniel's words fully penetrated his brain. "What? Oh, game...yeah there's a game tonight. Why?"

"Well, where are we watching it? Your place or mine?"

"I wouldn't exactly call watching a hockey match romantic, Daniel. I thought you wanted romance?" Jack asked a little confused.

"Depends on the company, the right company and anything can be romantic." Daniel hadn't meant for his voice to sound so husky but a mental image of him and Jack making out on Jack's couch, whilst the hockey match played forgotten in the background, had his blood rushing south of the border. 

"Ah," Jack said as the light dawned, "my place then."

Looking at his watch, Daniel stood up and started to pack the debris of their picnic away. "Come on Jack, we don't want to miss anything," Daniel grinned, as he suggestively waggled his expressive eyebrows.

Laughing softly, Jack stood to help. I am so toast!

Daniel was having a thoroughly good time; he hadn't felt this relaxed or happy in years. He decided it was definitely the company he was keeping and boy was he keeping the company. Jack was good for him; yeah he could be a cantankerous bastard, he could also be pigheaded, obstinate, immature, wonderful, caring, generous, flirtatious, sexy, oh yeah, he was sexy alright, Daniel thought as he watched that lean muscular body moving and stretching as Jack folded the blanket. As Daniel was quickly finding out, Jack was also a romantic at heart. All in all, Daniel knew when he was on to a good thing and had no plans of letting that slip through his grasp, he was holding on and holding on for good.

"You alright there, Daniel?" Jack asked, as he noticed Daniel's intense gaze.

"Yes," Daniel said, giving Jack one of those rare, million dollar smiles. "Just realising how lucky I am."

"Why, Doctor Jackson, are you getting sappy on me?" Jack asked, not even bothering to hide his huge, smug smile.

Daniel nodded as both men burst into amiable laughter.

* * *

After stopping off at the grocery store on the way to Jack's house, Daniel was in the kitchen putting the beers and cold foods away, whilst Jack got the game sorted on the television.

"Jack, do you want one of these beers now?"

"Yeah, thanks Daniel," Jack called, as he put the finishing touches to the lounge room. 

He'd dimmed the lights, and although the weather didn't call for it he'd lit the fire, as well as a few candles. Well whaddya know, Daniel was right, even a hockey match can be romantic given the right company. He grinned, as the man in question entered the lounge and handed him a beer. Jack gave Daniel a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks.

Smiling, Daniel took a seat on the couch and as he took a slow sip of his own beer looked at the things Jack had done. Finally, his gaze settled on Jack "This is nice," he lifted his beer and indicated the room.

"Thought it'd make things a little more...romantic," Jack said, smiling in pleasure as he took a seat on the couch next to Daniel.

They continued to grin at each other as a slight awkwardness came between them. It was one thing to be romantic in a nice restaurant or in the dark of a garden but this was Jack's lounge, the place they usually watched hockey with the lights up full with beer and pizza. This wasn't neutral territory and neither man was sure what to do next. Did they just act like it was a normal hockey night? Did they put their arms around each other and snuggle? Do men snuggle?

"Oh fer cryin' out loud! Daniel, c'mere" Jack said in affectionate exasperation, as he put his arm around Daniel's shoulders to snuggle up.

Laughing now that the awkwardness had been broken, Daniel said, "Sorry, I was just wondering what the hell do we do now?" 

"Is this okay with you Daniel?" Jack asked in all seriousness.

Snaking one arm around Jack's back and resting the other across his abdomen, Daniel snuggled closer. "This is good Jack, I could get used to this," he sighed contentedly.

"Good." Jack placed an adoring kiss on the top of Daniel's head, before both men turned their attention to the game on the television. 

Neither man was really watching, both just happy to be together. Jack had noticed how relaxed and happy Daniel appeared, it made him feel ten feet tall to think he'd had a hand in that. Even if this is all our relationship amounts to, snuggling on the couch and a few snatched kisses, I'll be happy. Just so long as I have Daniel by my side I'll always be happy, Jack thought silently.

Lifting his head from Jack's shoulder, Daniel asked, "What're you thinking about? Don't try to deny it. I can always tell when your thinking, now spill."

Chuckling, Jack squeezed Daniel to him. "I'm just thinking how happy I am, how much I like this, us."

"Why, Colonel O'Neill, are you getting sappy on me?" Daniel grinned, throwing Jack's earlier words back at him.

Groaning, Jack cupped Daniel's face and lifted it so he could stare into Daniel's eyes. "Yeah, yeah I am. I love you Daniel," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Mirroring Jack, Daniel lifted his hand to cup Jack's face, smiling in pleasure as he leaned into his palm. "I love you too, Jack," Daniel whispered as he closed his mouth over the man who now held his heart.

At first, the kiss was gentle, each man showing their newfound tenderness and love towards each other. Between happy sighs and contented moans they each explored the warm, moistness of the other. Gently nipping and licking lips, tongues lazily wrapping around each other their desire grew and the kisses deepened, sighs became gasps of need and contented moans turned to hungry growls.

Jack found himself sprawled back on the couch, as Daniel covered him with the heat of his body. Jack's need to feel Daniel's skin had him pulling at the back of Daniel shirt, as with a growl of triumph, his hands reached under the fabric to splay across the smoothness of Daniel's back. The kiss became more needy if that was even possible. They pressed closer together, their erections rubbing deliciously. Frustrated, Daniel tore at the buttons of Jack's shirt; careless of the ripping fabric, he released Jack's mouth only to capture a hardened nipple between his red, swollen lips, causing Jack to yell in surprised delight.

"You like that Jack?" Daniel mumbled around the hard nub, sending jolts of pleasure through the older man.

"God, Danny yeah," Jack moved his hand from Daniel's back to massage the younger man's chest and finding one of Daniel's own nipples, he began to roll it between his finger and thumb, causing Daniel to arch his back with pleasure. "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom, Daniel?" Jack panted.

Stopping what he was doing, Daniel lifted loving eyes to Jack's, before very slowly and deliberately saying, "I would like that." Daniel prayed that he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

As Daniel stood, Jack released the breath he'd been holding before taking Daniel's outstretched hand. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, its just, well, we'll be more comfortable there," Jack reassured as he led them to the bedroom.

"I know, Jack, I trust you," and he would, Daniel would follow him to hell and back, in fact he already had once. He'd do it again in the blink of an eye, if it meant they could be together.

Jack was beyond words, the trust and faith Daniel showed him was humbling. Silently, Jack pulled Daniel to him and buried his face in the younger man's neck, squeezing his eyes shut as the emotion welled up within him.

Instinctively, Daniel wrapped his arms tightly around the quivering shoulders. "Jack?" he queried softly.

Lifting a tear stained face, Jack's hands framed Daniel's face. "No matter what happens Daniel, always know that I love you." 

The passion and intensity of Jack's words brought tears of emotion and love to Daniel's eyes, unable to speak, he just nodded and leaning forward, kissed Jack's tears, as his own fell freely. 

Slowly they pulled apart, both feeling emotionally wrung out. They undressed each other, gently kissing and loving the newly revealed areas of skin. Climbing into bed, they clung on to each other for long moments before continuing their slow explorations, neither in any hurry. They had all the time in the world for hot, crazy, `if I don't have you now I'll die' sex. This was their one and only first time and both felt the need for it to be slow, tender and most of all full, an expression of all the love they had for each other. 

Daniel tenderly mapped every scar on Jack's chest, first with his fingers, then with his lips and tongue. He was surprised he wasn't bothered by the chest hair, or the lack of breasts, eventually he came to the conclusion those things didn't matter; all that mattered was the fact that this was Jack. Daniel splayed his fingers across Jack's abdomen and once again, took a hardened nub into his mouth, grazing his teeth across it before swirling his tongue over it.

Jack arched up in ecstasy, his own hands gently rubbing across any part of the silky, smooth skin of Daniel's body he could reach. "I want to see you," Jack ardently stated. "I want to run my hands and mouth all over your incredible body."

Jack's admission made Daniel's cock jump, even as the strangeness of the statement washed over him as tendrils of fire licked across his slick skin and shifting positions, Jack was now leant over Daniel, his chocolate eyes ablaze with fervour as he gazed into Daniel's almost black passion filled ones. They shared a deep binding kiss and Jack got his wish, to finally suck Daniel's full, kiss swollen lower lip into the warmth of his own mouth. Moving down, Jack began to nibble and lick on Daniel's neck, the younger man stretching his head back to further assist Jack's ministrations.

Suckling on the rapid pulse he found at the juncture between neck and shoulder and listening to Daniel's tiny moans of pleasure, Jack's chest tightened with emotion once again. He felt honoured that Daniel had given him the gift of permission to do this. To touch, explore and love Daniel's body with everything Jack had to give. 

"Jack," Daniel rasped, "I can't take this any more, it's too much, I need to come." Oh god! Did I just say that to Jack?

"Getting a little impatient, are we?" Daniel could hear the smile in Jack's voice.

"When you have six foot odd of hot, rampant Colonel in your arms, you bet," Daniel replied huskily, as he quickly flipped them, so that Jack was again on his back, looking lovingly up at Daniel. "Err, how do we do this?" Daniel smiled with chagrin, as he realised he didn't have a clue what to do.

Shaking his head, Jack smiled as he placed a fond kiss on the end of Daniel's nose. He gently gripped Daniel's hips and guided them to rest over his own, so that their dicks lay together. "Now we rock," Jack whispered, he demonstrated by tilting his hips forward.

Daniel sucked in his breath, as Jack's cock glided along his own. "Oh yeah, we rock," Daniel clearly wasn't talking about their actions.

Jack snorted at Daniel's words, as they found the right rhythm to give them both maximum pleasure. Their dicks glided together in the sweat and pre come their combined bodies made, as they plundered each other's mouths. Tongues duelling, lips pressed crushingly together, the rhythm of their dicks rubbing becoming frantic as their desire rose and the need for completion overtook them.

Daniel broke the kiss, gasping for air as he ground his hips, pulling Jack tighter to him to bury his face in the older man's neck. Jack gripped Daniel's hips, unaware of the bruises he was making and matched Daniel thrust for thrust.

"Oh, dear God! Jack," Daniel panted as he felt his orgasm build. I never knew, I never thought it could be like this between two men, what am I talking about? I've never even thought about doing this with another man.

"I'm right there with you, Daniel," Jack assured, as with a final thrust, he arched his back as his head thrashed on the pillow calling his lover's name as his orgasm finally, blissfully ripped through him.

The magnificent sight and sound of Jack O'Neill in the throws of ecstatic orgasm sent Daniel over the edge. "YES! Ja-ck," he roared, as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed through him.

They collapsed against each other in a sweaty, tangled mess of sated pleasure and rode out the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Still breathing heavily, Jack nudged Daniel. "Hmm," Daniel sighed.

"You're getting a little heavy," Jack said apologetically.

"What? Oh, sorry," Daniel mumbled, shifting to Jack's side and pulling them together in a tight embrace. Please don't let us have that awkwardness that sometimes comes after sex, I mean I know this is Jack, but this is...Jack!

"I want forever, Daniel."

Daniel mussed on Jack words for a short while, could they do it? Could they have a long time, loving relationship without killing each other? Without someone finding out and Jack possibly going to jail? It was a huge commitment to make, one that was going to take a lot of hard work to maintain. Well he and Jack had never been afraid of hard work or scary situations before so he wasn't going to start worrying about them now. "We already have forever, Jack."


End file.
